


Swimming

by ledez_dreams



Series: Slowly Towards [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledez_dreams/pseuds/ledez_dreams
Summary: It's a meditation of sorts.





	Swimming

Simon methodically makes his way through the pool. Stroke for stroke, back and forth from one end to the other. The movement of his arms are leisurely and unhurried, but strong and sure. It's been far too long. Swimming was always his way of relieving stress back in Osiris, it was where he'd unfailingly head after a long day of work. Not only to exercise, but also to clear his mind. He's not thinking about anything, but he's not thinking about _nothing_  exactly either. It's a mediation of sorts.

He'd jumped at the chance at swimming this morning when they'd learned they had a whole day on Newhall. Within the hour, he'd bought some goggles, dragged Kaylee with him, who in turn dragged Zoe and Inara with her. The women had contented themselves with sitting on the side of the pool deck while Simon didn't hesitate in jumping in, the only one in the pool. Now he's transported somewhere else, not thinking of anything or anyone. Gone is his sister who hadn't wanted to come with them. Gone is Serenity, the seemingly constant tension with the Captain, gone even is Kaylee. Just him and the movement of his muscles, the breaths, the cool water.

Fully unaware then, of being the subject of the conversation on the deck above him.

"You can't argue he ain't a beautiful man." Kaylee, Zoe and Inara all sit together on the pool deck, bathing in the sun. Kaylee's been gushing over Simon since he started his swim. Inara and Zoe are indulging her.

"I'm not arguin' with you Kaylee. He just ain't my type is all." Zoe says with a smile. It's only a little pained, the man who was exactly her type is no longer around. Mostly though today, she just feels wistfully sad. Zoe glances up and catches Inara's sympathetic glance. Zoe looks away quickly.

"I don't see how he can't be." Kaylee shakes her head in earnest disbelief. She's so smitten with the doctor it's charming. Or annoying. Depends on the day.

"Too pretty for my taste." Zoe shrugs.

"Who's too pretty? Me I take it?" Mal saunters over to see what this half of his crew is up to. His blue shirt, suspenders and big boots look out of place in this place of leisure. Zoe suppresses a smile.

"Not you, Captain," Kaylee giggles in unfailing good humour. " _Simon_."

Mal follows their gaze, sure enough sees Simon, right there in the water. _Swimming_ of all things. His pale skin is a contrast against the blue water. The rippling of his muscles shines in the sun as he moves through the pool. His haughty technique gets under Mal's skin, the way he flips his turns with a flourish when he gets to each side of the pool. Ain't like no swimming Mal's seen, though he ain't seen much outside of playin' as boys in his Mama's dugout. Seems so _Simon_ , not many who can seem arrogant doing something so simple as swimming. Yet there's no denying theirs a kind of graceful beauty to it. The boy really is sorta pretty, no denying that one...

Mal pulls his gaze back, giving his head a bit of a shake, his mind wandered a bit there. He glances at the ladies. Zoe and Kaylee are oblivious to his momentary distraction, but Inara's looking at him appraisingly. He can't help but feel like he's been caught in something. Though exactly what, Mal can't say. He looks quickly away, feeing suddenly irritated. "Ya'll goin' to sit here all day or you gonna make yourselves useful?"

"Didn't know there was work to be done, _Sir._ " Zoe says. Her tone is mild, probably no one else hears the slight emphasis on _sir_. But he can tell she's annoyed with him. This irritates Mal further.

"There's always work to be done." Mal mutters. "And you all should know that." He turns to stomp away.

"Well when you get your asses in gear, bring the doctor with you. If he feels the need for exercise..." He glances again at Simon, still oblivious to Mal's gaze. _Splash. Flip._ "Well then, there're more productive ways of doing it."


End file.
